Trader Johann's Ship
}} Trader Johann's Ship is a Viking trading ship that Trader Johann use to sail around the Barbaric Archipelago and carry his supplies in the ''DreamWorks Dragons'' series. History Riders of Berk The ship is first seen when Trader Johann sailed to Berk for the first time in the series. When the dragons were starting to get sick, they feared that one of the items they bought on the ship might be the culprit. Johann then took his ship through Breakneck Bog to make up for lost time. However, he had his ship taken from him by a pack of Smothering Smokebreath dragons. As the ship was carrying something important for Hiccup, he and his friends went to find him and eventually discovered that his ship had ended up in a tree. The ship held a small chest that contains Hiccup's long lost toy. Snotlout and the twins used the "fog monster" to scar Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs - while they were on the ship - and Snotlout had also found a golden necklace that he liked, but he was forced to give it up. The ship was later brought back to Berk for repairs. Later on, Johann let Stoick, Gobber and the other dragon riders use his ship so that they could get themselves onto Outcast Island and save Hiccup and Toothless. Defenders of Berk When ice hit Berk and froze the sea, Hiccup and Toothless set out to bring Johann back to the safety of their village and discovered that his ship was frozen in the ice. When Hiccup returned Johann to his ship, he repay him by giving him the squid ink he promised. Dagur the Deranged later tricked Johann into bringing Smothering Smokebreaths to Berk by giving him a pile of scrap metal. Johan's ship was later used to bring the dragons back to Breakneck Bog. Race to the Edge Three year later, Dagur and his men escaped Outcast Island's prison and then they commandeered Johann's ship and sailed to the Ship Graveyard, to gain some of Johann's stored treasures. Sometime after this Johann regained his ship. He then met up with Heather and Windshear, her Razorwhip to give them information on Dagur's movements. Later on, Johann's ship was attacked by a pack of angry dragons and Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs went to his aid. Trivia * The ship is used in Rise of Berk, as it sells collection items that cannot be gained from the card pack or sending Hiccup and Toothless. When winter hits Berk, the ship is also covered in snow. ** The items can be gained from trading wood, fish or paying with runes. * The ship is used in the School of Dragons expansion pack, Icestorm Island, when Johann's ship was covered in ice by a little Groncicle hatching on it. *When Johann's ship was brought back Berk for repairs, Gobber claimed that the whole forest had to be cleared to fix the ship. Gallery johann ship.PNG|Johann welcoming the Hairy Hooligans Tribe to his ship Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 17 Breakneck Bog 224.jpg|The ship in a tree. Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 17 Breakneck Bog 336.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-21-07h51m49s102.png Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 14 Frozen247.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 14 Frozen146.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 1 Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part 1 445.jpg file:RoB - Trader Johann's Ship.jpg|In Dragons: Rise of Berk Trader_Johann's_Ship_-_winter.png SoD; Ice Ship.jpg|The ship in School of Dragons Notes and References Category:Objects Category:Ships Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk